


Dribble Drabbles

by ToraStar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraStar/pseuds/ToraStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just one shot drabbles. I don't write very much or often so having one big, continuous story seems kinda stressful. I primarily focus on Sweden/Finland and Prussia/Canada but might throw in some USUK or Russia/America from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dribble Drabbles

~Surprise~

Berwald was at his desk, looking outside of his window in search for inspiration. It was late fall and most of the leaves had fallen from the burly trees and onto his dying lawn. The wind was blowing pretty hard, making the branches clank against one another and even causing a whistle on the side of his cabin-like home. He nearly shivered thinking about the cold gusts just on the opposite side of him. 

His laptop sat in front of him with bullet points of ideas he half-heartedly cared for. The tall man wrote children’s books and after his last publication was feeling strapped on creativity. To try and set a fire under his chair there now laid a bet hanging over his head given by his fellow writer friend, Lukas. 

Whoever wrote the next best seller bought the other’s drinks for the new year. And even though the Swede did well, he didn’t feel confident enough to cover the Nordic’s tab every outing. That being the case, this next book had to be exceptionally better than all his other previous works. 

Feeling the pressure the blonde let out a frustrated breath and sank his face in his hands, running them back and cording his long fingers through cropped blonde hair. He felt foolish now, knowing better then to challenge the Norwegian author. Not only were his stories sought after, but his illustrations were beautiful. Berwald always admired Lukas’s work but he could only hope the man didn’t currently have something up his sleeve. Knowing his luck it’ll come to be a modern-day classic.

Sinking further into his own despair he almost didn’t hear the small thud against his desk. The writer looked up, scanning his work station but finding nothing. He was about to sum it up to the wind when another noise caught his attention. It almost sounded like a groan but more high-pitched. 

Then thinking it might’ve been his dog he looked down at the floor but found nothing. Berwald was alone in his study, yet he was quickly sensing that wasn’t true. He sat up straighter and listened more intently for any more disturbances. All was quiet for a solid minute and he was about to resume typing when the screen face of his laptop tilted forward on its own. 

His narrowed eyes widened, taken off guard by these small but strange occurrences. There was no breeze in the small room and as far as he knew the house shouldn’t be haunted. Before Berwald could think much more on it his laptop screen jostled and lowered again, and there was that same, high-pitched voice. 

“Perkele.” It almost whispered. 

Being a man of action Berwald quickly took hold of the top of the device, and brought the screen down, effectively closing it with a hurried click. His eyes widened again, only this time nearly popping out from their sockets at what stood before him. 

A very tiny, pale, naked man with light blonde hair and tall iridescent wings. 

Berwald couldn’t believe what he was seeing but he didn’t want to blink, in fear of the vision disappearing. There was no way this creature in front of him was real! No matter how much Arthur or Lukas spoke of these beings, Berwald still never believed they could possibly exist. Yet here one was, standing in front of him with the biggest, most frightened violet eyes. 

The first one brave enough to break the tension was said fairy, raising his hand up meekly and gave a tentative wave. 

“Moi . . . ?”

The tall man’s eyebrows scrunched together at the greeting, at first confused by the language. He was speaking Finnish but Berwald hardly knew the language. Was that where he was from? Did he know how far away from home he was? Meanwhile the fairy still looked terrified, his little legs shaking. The sight was beginning to tug on Berwald’s heart.

“Moi.” Berwald attempted to copy and chose then to at least blink; comforted the other didn’t fade away after the microsecond of resting his eyes. “Pu . . . Puhu ruotsia?” 

“K-Kyllä. Yes, some. Um, sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you! Please don’t hurt me!!” He immediately stammered and tried making himself smaller. The author internally cursed his appearance for what may have been the thousandths time in his life. Rarely did he benefit from his naturally harsh features. 

“I can leave! I’m sorry! I got lost trying to find the others and it’s gotten to be so cold outside I was looking for a little bit of warmth! But I’m fine now and I can be on my way! Please don’t put me in a cage or a bubble! Better yet don’t dissect me! We’re the same as humans only I’m crazy tiny-I swear!!” His high voice continued. It was a surprise the fairy wasn’t pissing himself with how frightened he sounded. The fairy kept going though and doubting he was going to stop anytime soon Berwald spoke over him in hopes to quell the winged one’s fears.

“Not gonna hurt ya. Just, shocked.” 

The fairy stopped. His eyes were slightly teary from when he spoke but the words at least seemed to make him relax a little. They were still quiet though and stared at each other for the longest time; Berwald still trying to comprehend that fairies were real and the smaller creature trying not to cower any more under the giant human’s piercing eyes. They were both struck by silence until Berwald tried again. 

“What’s your name?”

“T-Tino. “ He stuttered out, still feeling unsure.

‘Short and cute. Just like him’ Berwald dared to think fondly. The Swede tried to relax his face to the best of his abilities and soften his gaze. 

“M’ name’s Berwald. It’s nice to meet you Tino.”


End file.
